Bittersweet tears
by NekoSparky
Summary: One-shot collection of various pairings and themes. "No matter who he kills, he knows the one woman he’ll ever love will never stop loving him.No matter what, she will always forgive him."-Forgiven
1. Forgiven

**NS: Hey guys, I'd recently been getting ideas of little, short stories of my characters so I thought I'd do a little one-shot collection of them.**

**Umamon: Does it involve me?**

**NS: No, this is a Naruto one-shot collection and you're a digimon.**

**Umamon: Then I don't want to read it –turns back on NS-**

**NS: -sweatdrops- You're selfish sometimes you know that?**

**Umamon: I'm sorry; I'm not talking to you.**

**NS: ...ok, well I don't own Naruto. I just own my OC's that were born in a wonderfully beautiful hellhole called my imagination –evil snicker-**

_**Bittersweet Tears**_

_**Forgiven**_

**Pairing: **OCxOC (Jenna and Takuya)

For as long as she could remember, she had always forgiven him.

When he never spoke to her in their academy-level classes, she forgave him. When he was cold towards everyone, even her, during his special training, she forgave him. When he killed with no mercy, she forgave him.

She knew it wasn't his fault. She was only one who knew him. Those rumours about him, about him being a cold-hearted killer and how he only kept her by his side as a pleasure toy were all false. She knew the real him. Her feelings remained intact through all those hardships and she very well knew he felt the same. Why? He's told her.

As she sits now in a dark cave, she looks up to the sky. It's raining. Maybe the gods are crying for them. Or maybe the gods are spitting at them with disgust.

She knew deep inside that he needed her even though he may deny it. Stubborn fool.

Everything turned out so wrong for them. Those damn bastards drove him to torture and all she could do was follow. Follow and comfort. He fed his hatred towards the elders day by day whilst she stood by his side. She agreed as well, those elders' ways were totally wrong.

They never knew him. Never knew him at all. She knew him through and through...and that is why she loves him.

He may act cold in public but during the nights when it's just the two of them, he shows a side only known to her. He lets his emotional shield shatter, melting the fake ice around his warm heart as he lets his emotions pour out. He mumbles apologies. Apologies for his brother and sister, his mother, his sensei...and for her.

And as he comes in now, the lightning outside lighting up his figure with a deadly gleam, she looks at him in the eyes. He's covered with a foreign scent, a foreign scent of blood and she knows he's killed once again.

He looks at his blood-stained hands. Hands that he knows will never be cleaned and he can't hold it in any longer. She watches him fall and she's there to catch him. He clings to her like a lifeline, a way to repent his sins. She comforts him by stroking his long, brown hair as he cries his fears to her. He starts to shake but she is there to protect him. She was always there...from the very beginning.

No matter who he kills, he knows the one woman he'll ever love will never stop loving him.

No matter what, she will always forgive him.

**NS: -sniff- I actually had to keep my tears from spilling as I was listening to 'Forgiven' by Within Temptation while writing and thought that it fits this scene so well. Hope you enjoyed my first one-shot.**


	2. Never give up, Never let go

**NS: Hey guys, here's another one-shot and I got the inspiration for this one listening to Within Temptation's new single.**

**Aqua: You seem to base everything around music lately.**

**NS: Your point is? Music is a big part of my creative mind –pokes tongue-**

**Aqua: Oh yeah, you're VERY creative doing that.**

**NS: -pouts- why are you so mean to me?**

**Aqua: You created me that way.**

**NS: -bangs head on wall-**

_**Bittersweet Tears**_

_**Never give up, never let go**_

**Pairing: **KibaxOC (Ammy)

_The burning desire  
to live and roam free,_

_It shines in the dark  
and it grows within me  
you're holding my hand but you don't understand  
so where I am going, you won't be in the end_

The aftermath of battle was not one to celebrate so joyously, many of her clansmen died to protect their honour. Honour that she herself questions every day.

She knows how prideful her clan can be but she was thankful that those Elders finally got those sticks out of their wrinkled behinds and finally asked for help. Help from Konoha, _his_ village. She knew that most of her clan disapproved of their relationship; they expect her to marry someone of noble clan blood, worshipped in the high ranks of the clan. She cringed at the idea of that; those were THEIR expectations, not hers.

They forbade her to help his team at all, they kept her isolated from him hoping she would change her mind about him...but how could she when she felt so deeply for him. They told her he had died during battle. She didn't want to believe it, he was too stubborn to die.

_I'm dreaming in colors  
of getting the chance  
of dreaming of trying the perfect romance  
the search of the door, to open your mind  
In search of the cure of mankind_

His wounds weren't fatal enough to kill him, his team made sure of that. His four-legged companion lay beside him, breathing heavily but-thankfully- still alive. There was no way he could die, he wanted to find her and bring her home. To Konoha, but those bastards deliberately made sure he went nowhere near where she was fighting with her own team.

He knew very well what her clan rules were like, she told him everything about her clan and how she wanted to change it, just like her brother tried to in the past.

Why do they have to destroy the love between the two of them?

_Help us we're drowning  
so close up inside_

She knew she couldn't be imagining in it. She could smell his scent, very faint but still there. She knew he was very much alive, she could feel it like a burning message within her but those damn Elder guardians told her otherwise.

_Why does it rain, rain, rain  
down on Utopia?  
Why does it have to kill  
the idea of who we are?_

_Why does it rain, rain, rain  
down on Utopia?  
How will the lights die down,  
telling us who we are?_

He stood up, towering by the entrance of their resting place despite the reluctant cries of his blue haired female teammate. He knew he was low on chakra, but he still channelled the rest of to his nose. He'd do it for her. He'd do anything just to bring her home.

_I'm searching for answers  
not given for free  
You're hurting inside,  
is there life within me?_

She watches as each of her friends comes back to their camp. Each one healing and resting, ready for the long journey back home. But their home was different from hers, she knew that, but how could she go home if Elders disapproved of her path? What if they were in fact telling the truth and her love lay in a pool of his blood? She hadn't seen any of her Konoha allies; she wasn't allowed to mingle with them.

_You're holding my hand,  
but you don't understand  
You're taking the road  
all alone in the end_

_I'm dreaming in colours  
No boundaries are there  
I'm dreaming the dream.  
And I'll sing to share_

He wanted to go out and look but his teammates restricted him from doing so. Shino even threatened him to knock him out if he had to. But he couldn't just lay here and wait. He had to physically get up and search because he knew she would be more restricted than him from coming back.

_In search of the door,  
to open your mind  
In search of the cure  
of mankind_

_Help us we're drowning  
So close up inside_

_Why does it rain, rain, rain  
down on Utopia?  
Why does it have to kill  
the idea of who we are?_

She sat on the edge of the camp, physically and mentally stopping herself from rushing out. She knew she would be caught in no time but she also knew she couldn't stay here any longer. She held back tears and cries of anguish.

A hand was placed softly on her shoulder but she refused to look up. She knew who it was from her scent. Asha had come back safe and sound. To think that that would've cheered her up immensely a few years ago, she was happy now, but she's experienced love for the first time and it's ripped away from her.

"He's alive." And that's when time seemed to stop for her.

_Why does it rain, rain, rain  
down on Utopia?  
How will the lights die down,  
telling us who we are?_

He waited silently until his teammates were in a deep slumber before shifting himself out of their cave. He knew very well he shouldn't be walking right now but he didn't care. He could be stabbed a thousand times, have his legs broken or go through one of Ibiki's interrogations...and none of those would stop him from trying to bring her home.

_Why does it rain, rain, rain  
down on Utopia?  
Why does it have to kill  
the idea of who we are?_

She looked up at her best friend, hope rising within her until she was about ready to burst. "Go to him." Asha said, helping her stand up. "You wouldn't be happy living with the clan now Ammy. We've got your back, you can go to him." When she said this, the rest of pack held thumbs up to Ammy. She smiled and knew she had the bestest friends in the world. They would fight off the guardians all for her. She hugged Asha before she ran off, following his scent.

_Why does it rain, rain, rain  
down on Utopia?  
How will the lights die down,  
telling us who we are?_

He was just about ready to collapse no matter how hard he pushed himself. His mind told him to stop but his heart argued. Without his consent, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground, holding a wound that had opened up again. He cursed himself for his weakness and found himself growing light-headed.

"Kiba!"

He fought his light-headedness as he heard her voice growing nearer; he knew it wasn't a dream. He managed to look up and saw her sprinting figure. Her eyes shining with shed tears. He willed himself to stand even though the pain shot through his body. He held out his arms as he ran into him, embracing his form tight and burying her head into his chest. He held her tight, never letting her go.

The stupid Elders couldn't keep them apart now.

_Why does it rain?_

**NS: Well, that was longer than I expected. Just to let all you readers know, there will be canon pairings in this. I just need an idea for them before I write. Lyrics are from Within Temptation's new single 'Utopia'.Enjoy.**


End file.
